Face recognition technology may be utilized to identify a person in various applications and contexts. Such applications and contexts may include, for example, computing system natural user interfaces, security systems, identity authentication systems, and the like. However, in some cases facial recognition systems may be deceived by, for example, presenting a printed photograph of a face, displaying a static or video image of a face on device display, or presenting a three-dimensional (3D) mask of a person's face.
In some prior approaches for detecting such deceptions, a single data stream related to a captured image of a face may be analyzed. However, the increasing variety and sophistication of methods for forging face biometrics makes such approaches less effective. Additionally and in some approaches, cooperation and/or movement by the user is needed to effectuate the detection. Such approaches inconvenience a user and present additional delays to the user's intended actions.